Family First
by Amira Devant
Summary: Every family has their secrets; and Masako wasn't any different. You see, Ichigo may be half shinigami from his father, but he had inherited a title from his mother and cousin, Spirit Princess Kai of the Soul Society. Guess that makes him Prince?IchixBya
1. Chapter 1

**Family First**

Summary: Every family has their secrets; and Masako wasn't any different. Ichigo's cousin, Penestel Kai, visits and helps her cousin with his shinigami powers. You see, Ichigo may be half shinigami from his father, but he had inherited a title from his mother and is Kai's heir. Spirit Princess Kai of the Soul Society. Guess that makes him Prince Ichigo?... ByakuyaxIchigo, OCxJyuushiro

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it would have been yaoi!

Notes: Yaoi warning, don't like don't read. Oh, this takes place when Ichigo is 17 rather than 15. i.e. He is a little bit more mature for romance purposes... Sigh, I'm an addict of Bleach. Can't help but want to write a fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Rukia, Hollow, Shinigami and Cousin.**

**Past...**

Ichigo had rarely met his cousin Kai. They had met as children, before his mother passed away. She had been brought by her nannies. Yes, she. Kai was a girl, despite her name being a predominantly male name. Ichigo would always remember the first time he met the shy, little slip of a girl. She hid behind her guardians, staring at the floor. She refused to look at anyone. And when his mother told them to go and play, she merely followed him to his room and stood by the door; still staring at the floor.

Kai had black hair and brown eyes, much like Ichigo's. But her head was wrapped up, not only hiding her hair from view, but her face as well. All Ichigo could see were her sad eyes and the edges of black hair.

Seeing the sad look, Ichigo immediately went into 'big brother mode' and tried to find out what was wrong. And that was how it all started. Kai learnt that it was okay for her to depend of her older cousin.

Because Ichigo understood, even back then: he never saw Kai's father. Kai's mother had died in childbirth, and his uncle held Kai responsible. And after the death of his mother, Ichigo feared the same would happen to him. That his father would hate him. But he didn't; no matter what. And it confused Ichigo why. When they were eight, the visits suddenly stopped. And all Ichigo knew was that his uncle Yami forbade Kai to visit.

**Present...**

The light from the stars in the night sky above us.  
Wishes from the past, reach the future without losing its voice.  
Our wishes will one day reach into someone's chest.  
So let's continue to shine like those stars.

Ichigo stared at the monster before him, shocked in place. It could only be a monster was the thought whirling in his orange head as he stared at the being only he and the ghost girl could see.

"Run!" was all he could yell, as he turned around, hoping the girl would follow him. His instincts screamed that it wasn't safe. What ever that thing was.

She asked the million dollar question of what that thing was, and then tripped. Ichigo froze as he turned back to get her.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "get up!" The monster was coming closer now, as he stared into it's black eyes. A black butterfly flew in between them, grabbing Ichigo's attention. Looking beyond the flying insect, Ichigo watched in stunned awe as a girl cut down the monster with a sword.

And then evrything was back to normal around him. The normal people mulled around, question what all the explosion was about and what could have caused it.

And still, Ichigo's thoughts were on the black-haired girl with the sword. The one who dressed like she was from the edo period and whom no one else could see.

Sitting on his bed, he jumped slightly as the same girl walked through his wall.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked at her, but she seemed to ignore him. She reached for her sword, and that worried him. He had briefly seen what could do with it and the safety of his family was at stake.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Ichigo shouted this time, moving back against the wall, raising an arm to protect himself if she went crazy.

She ignored him yet again, finally pissing him off. Deciding that an action would speak louder than his words, Ichigo aimed a somewhat light kick to the back of her head and demanded answers.

After yelling at the girl, the said girl looked shocked that he could see her. And finally, he got some answers.

"I am a shinigami," the black-haired girl said, and proceeded to explain how they reaped souls to the Soul Society. To Ichigo, it was all a little farfetched.

"I don't believe it until I can see it with my own eyes," Ichigo stated, looking down a the girl; who prompted that he could see her, and she was a shinigami.

After patting her on the head to send her along with her bogus story, Ichigo found himself trapped. trapped with something called 'Kaidoh' that 'Shinigami' used. It was a spell to bind: 'Sai'.

A part of him screamed that the brat was going get it when she drew her sword. Ichigo closed his eyes and hoped for the best; sending a silent prayer to his mother that he would see her soon.

Then the Shinigami-girl 'konsoh' the ghost that had started haunting him that day. She proceeded to explain about Plus-spirits and Hollows with very badly drawn pictures of... rabbits.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and just had to ask, "Why are the drawings so bad?" The evil brat then drew on his face in an immature retaliation. As she explained that the monsters he saw earlier were 'Hollows' and were still out there.

"When then why the hell aren't you out there, stopping them?!" Ichigo shouted, he thoughts drifting to the ghost girl.

"Hey! Did you hear that!" Ichigo yelled, hearing a cry fill of pain and terror. And then she was able to hear it.

Ichigo's heart dropped like a stone when he heard Yazu scream in pain. The shinigami opened his door, leaving Ichigo on the floor. There was Yazu stumbling, hurt and scared. She was begging him to save Karin. Ichigo saw red as he forced his body to follow the shinigami down the stairs.

The sight stopped his heart; the Hollow had Karin in its grip, squeezing the life out of her. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the rage build within him. He needed to help her! He was her big brother; born to protect her. The shinigami said something but ichigo ignored it, forcing the invisible restraints to break. It boiled within him, the power as the bindings snapped. Without a second thought, Ichigo dived at the Hollow with a chair. Only to be tossed like a ragdoll away from the creature with one swipe.

The shinigami dived after him, cutting the monster's arm, forcing it to release Karin into Ichigo's arms. She's okay was the one sentence that replied over in his mind as he held her close for a moment as the monster- no hollow- disappeared from sight.

The shinigami's logic shocked Ichigo to the core. He was the reason. he was the danger that was forced onto his family; his little defenceless sisters. Without thinking, Ichigo ran in front of the hallow, intending to finish it. What was his soul if it could save his family? As the thing charged at him, the shingami took the hit for him, injuring herself heavily.

The next moments were like a dream to Ichigo. To save his family he had to take some of Kuchiki Rukia's shinigami's power and kill the hollow. And to do that, he had to stab his heart with her sword. And then, he stood there as a shinigami with a huge sword, cutting down the creature that dared to hurt his family.

"Feel my wrath for hurting my family, you fish-faced freak!" Ichigo said, staring down the hollow, before ending it's pitiful existence.

**Future...**

Ichigo looked up at the knock on his door. The door slowly opened, revealing a girl. A girl that from one glance he recognised.

"Kai!" Ichigo exclaimed, slightly shocked, before he was out of his seat and hugging her. Kai laughed slightly, her brown eyes crinkling with mirth as she hugged him back.

Pulling away, Ichigo smiled at her, "It's good to see you!"

"You as well, Ichi-nii-chan," Kai said as she sat on his bed, legs crossed. Her face was covered with a black clothe, leaving only her eyes visible. Her hair was also covered in black, her hair pulled into a bun but with two braids also wrapped up until the ends.

Joining her on the bed, Ichigo asked the question that was playing on his mind. "So, how come you're here? I'm not complaining but aren't you forbidden from visiting?"

Kai looked at him and giggled. She reached up and fiddled with the clothe on her right side of her head. Slowly the clothe fell away, revealing her face. She did the same on her left side, revealing her long black hair, though the braids didn't get unravelled.

"I snuck out. Can I hide here?" Kai asked, with an innocent smile, mirth hiding in her eyes. "You are a shinigami so your spiritual energy will hide mine!"

Brown eyes widened as Ichigo stared at his cousin in shock. He gaped at her as she cocked her head to one side. The arabian crown chimed as it moved from their place on her forehead.

* * *

Notes: Arabian Crown: I'm not sure what its real name is but it those crowns that are like headbands but with jewels hanging onto the forehead. I really love those!

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Family First**

Summary: Every family has their secrets; and Masaki wasn't any different. Ichigo's cousin, Penestel Kai, visits and helps her cousin with his shinigami powers. You see, Ichigo may be half shinigami from his father, but he had inherited a title from his mother and is Kai's heir. Spirit Princess Kai of the Soul Society. Guess that makes him Prince Ichigo?... ByakuyaxIchigo, OCxJuu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it would have been yaoi!

Notes: Yaoi warning, don't like don't read. Oh, this takes place when Ichigo is 17 rather than 15. i.e. He is a little bit more mature for romance purposes... Sigh, I'm an addict of Bleach. Can't help but want to write a fic.

If you really want a different pairing say so in a review. The pairings aren't set and I may change my mind. It all depends on how the story is goes...

**Chapter 2**

Kai, Kaidoh, Choices and Orihime

_Past..._

Kai laughed as she watched Ichigo fight a girl at his class. Ichi-nii-chan wasn't very good but he always smiled at the end. Kai winced as Ichigo hit the training mats and she pouted. Inhaling deeply, she shout, "GO ICHIGO! You can do it! Don't give up!"

The orange-haired boy looked up from his position in the floor. His eyes met the the figure of his slightly younger cousin. And he forced himself up as he took his starting position yet again.

'That's right,' Ichigo thought to himself as he stood up, 'I can't gice up. I can't be weak. I need to protect Karin, Yazu and Kai. I won't let them down. I need to get stronger.'

Little did Ichigo know that the fire in his eyes would always serve as a inspiration to Kai in the years to come when she began her training.

Kai eventually did join Ichigo's classes, and wasn't very good. Ichigo took it as his duty to give her extra training , even if it didn't help her in the least. But she never gave up.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as Kai hit the mat for the twenth time that spar session.

Trembling, she sat up. Looking up, panting, Kai smiled and nodded, "I'm fine Ichi-nii-chan. I'm fine."

_The Palace, Kai is nine years old._

Kai met the gaze of her teacher, eyes blazing a honey gold. Her arms trembled as bruises and scratched covered her body. Yet, six hours after the beginning of her training, Kai kept going.

It was just under a year since her Father had forbiddened her from entering the human world. This came shortly after the death of Princess Masaki; Kai's aunt and sister of the King. It was almost a year since Kai saw her only family, but it had been more than three years since Kai saw her Father.

Kai, now trapped in the palace, had requested to be trained as one of the guards. And, that no one would know of her... position. That was easy as very few people were actually aware of her existence. She was afterall, a miracle and a curse. Daughter of the King of Soul Society and a Vaizard, someone that it should be imposible to exist: Human and pure-blood Shinigami mix with a hallow ancestory.

Crying out, Kai hit the mats in a very strong sense of deja vu. Her body ached like never before but still she pushed herself to stand up and take her staring position. Because the only way to escape from this hell was to get a position in a the Protection Squad. The Kings Squad, number Zero.

Swaying in her feet, Kai charged yet again at her instructor only to be stopped by a guard who appeared between them. He was tall, blonde man.

"I think that this is more than enough for one day, don't you Hiju-kun?" He said, green eyes hardening.

Hiju-sensei gulped and bowed to the Special Ops guard, once again wondering who the brat was. 'Probaly a Special Ops kid, then' Hiju thought to himself as he stepped back ending the 'lesson'.

"Hime-sama, I will find a new teacher immediately. Please forgive us for the disasterous lessons," the blond man said, bowing in front of her. Kai sighed as she regarded him, afterall he knew her identity.

"Please don't call me that. I did ask that no one know of my position, sir?.." she said, falling into her seniority roll easily.

"Jirok Seijiro, I'm your personal guard and teacher for Kaidoh. Would you prefer if I adressed you as Penestel-san?" he said, with a small smile at the young girl.

Kai looked at him and nodded with a smile, "Hai, Jirok-sensei."

_Present..._

"Huh?" was all Ichigo could say as his eyes bulged at what his cousin said.

"You're a shinigami now so I can hide here because your power will hide mine," Kai repeated slowly to her cousin with a smirk on her lips.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the girl as he bit out, "How do you know about that?" Slowly, he shuffled towards the window, surreptiously glancing outside for any sign of the damned Rukia. Alas, she was nowhere to be found.

Kai rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Because, I'm one too!" she said with a 'duh' look on her face, "Ever wonder why you never visited me? I live in Soul Society, well, sort of atleast."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're a shinigami like the brat Rukia?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes. Kai rolled her eyes at him and nodded but bit her lower lip. A habit she had when she wasn't being truthful. giving her a pointed look, Ichigo waited for to explain.

"Well, I've been to Soul Society. You see, I actually live in another dimension at the Palace of the Soul Society. My father and your uncle. Did you know your mother was a Princess and you're technically a Prince in Soul Society?" Kai said in a rush.

Ichigo just stared ay her as he tried to process what she just said. Palace. Soul Society. Princess. Technically a Prince?

"WHAT!" he burst out, his eyes bulging.

~0~0~0~

"So, why do you want to hide out here anyway?" Ichigo asked as he set up het futon in the twin's room. It would be cramped, and slightly weird, if Kai roomed with him. Then again the brat Rukia is rooming with him. More like she has taken over his cupboard...

"I hate being trapped at the palace," Kai said simply as she lounged on one of the beds.

Ichigo frowned at the word 'trapped' and looked up from his job. "Explain, fully."

Kai pouted at the ceiling but she had no excuses of why she couldn't tell her cousin and well, he would drag it would of her anyway. That boy had a mothering and protective streak far greater than most women.

"Fine. But you have to share as well," Kai replied. Ichigo snorted but said nothing. Now that he thought on it she really did act like a princess on occassion.

"I'm the result of a mistake. Mother married father and there was an accident that changed her. I don't know how but all I do know is that when I was born, father forbade my birth be acknowledged. Mother died shortly after and I haven't seen father since I was six. I've trained with the guards since I was nine and can hold my own. I just got tired of being trapped and left. I was just going to visit and leave but I can stay here now! So much easier. As for you shinigami friend, I know she won't know who I am but I would rather no one know who I am and where I am," Kai explained, not moving from her position on the bed and eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"Will they be looking for you?" came Ichigo's quiet voice as the bed dipped slightly.

"I don't know," Kai answered honestly as her eyes burned with tears, "I think that Jirok-sensei will search. But I don't know."

Ichigo sighed and lay down next to her. He eyed the ceiling, plain and whte, trying to figure out what's so interesting.

"How does my idiot of a father fit into all of this?" Ichigo had to ask. He had to know if his father knew what his mother was.

"He was a shinigami when they fell in love. Father didn't approve and forbade them being together. You mother left Soul Society and your father followed. They had their powers sealed. You father knows but can't do anything. I think Karin has inherited some power and Yazoo seems to have a passive sense of the Other World," Kai replied. She turned and faced Ichigo.

Thin arms wound themselves around him, startling Ichigo from his thoughts.

"I missed you Ichi-nii-san," came the muffled voice.

Ichigo smiled slight and hugged her back, "Missed you too, tenshi. Missed you too."

Princess or not, she was his little cousin, to protect. It didn't matter in the end. But she left alot for him to think about. His father never told him any of this. And if his mother was really that important then how did people allow her to die? How did she die?

~0~0~0~

At dinner, the twins were estatic that Kai had come over. Ishin stared at her before laughing loudly and welcomig her back. Dinner itself had been pleasant. Yazu had chatted happily, quizzing Kai on her favourite foods and beratign her for not calling. Karin as sarcastic as usual but she refused to leave Kai's side. Ishin just watched this as he ate quietly, for once.

"I'll call the school and enroll you tommorrow," he said when Kai looked over at him. She gave him a small smile but nodded nonetheless.

"You know I know," Ichigo murmurer as he took small sips of water, eyes on the girls. They looked really happy and carefree. It was something that he had missed.

"I know," his father sighed, "I ahve some explaining to do, huh?"

Ichigo shook his head, "You would have told me when it was time. But I want to know the truth about mum, if its okay?"

Isshin gave his only son a smile, "of course, son. After dinner?"

~0~0~0~

Ichigo groaned as he collapsed into his bed. Rukia had once again comemdeered his cuboard. They just got back from battling Inoue's brother. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes.

'A hollow is a person. Killing it means it gets released to soul society. But, it hurts humans; people they love in their lives. Inoue almost died tonight.' Ichigo's mind was whirling,

A knowck on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in," he called.

Kai walked in, dressed in pajamas. It was one of hios old ones, and was large for her. She looked like a little kid wearing her dad's clothes. Ichigo sniggered. Kai glared at her orange head cousin which only caused his to snigger harder. It was hard not to when she had her hair in pigtails courtsey of Yazu. She looked like an angry little girl.

"Fine," Kai huffed, "see if I come to say goodnight again!"

Ichigo tried to stop sniggering but he couldn't, "Night, Kai. Sweet dreams. You too, Yazu, Karin," he manage to say, including his sisters who were standing behind her. Kai huffed and left. The twins smiled and gave him a hug each before leaving.

The cuboard opened as Rukia stuck her head out, "Who was that?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he got from the bed to look for his sleeping clothes. "Cousin. Kai. She'll be staying with us. She can see ghosts as well, so she might be able to see shinigami."

Rukia looked curious but said nothing as she said goodnight and closed the cuboard door. Ichigo changed and went to bed. Hopefully nothing else would happen that night...

~0~0~0~

He stepped from a door that appeared in the middle of teh night sky. He was tall, well built with his long blond hair pulled into a hair tie. There was a white ribbon holding it up. The moon alit his pale features, marred by the frown on his face. Steeping forward, the door closed behind him and dissapeared.

Standing above th elittle town, the frown changed to a small smirk. To the dead night, he murmured to himself, "I should have known you would have returned here, Hime-sama."

And he dashed off, jumping across the sky as he searched out the familiar energy, green eyes gleaming in the dark.

"I'm coming, Hime-sama. Wait for me."

~0~0~0~

The next morning was chaos as Isshin half-yelled into the phone and Yazu cooking up a storm. Karin sat silently and kept eating like usual as Kai was desparately trying to pull her skirt down. It seemed that Ishhin had gotten a smaller size, or that the skirts were too short for her liking. Then, she was yelling at Ichigo to hurry up, or they would be late.

Ichigo stumbled into the kitchen, still sore and tired. He sat down, greeted everyone and the shoveled food down. The girls stared at him in disgust. Enter Isshin...

"Ichigo!" The man yelled and tried to tackle Ichogo while he ate. Ichigo merely ccaught hold of his father's face and slammed it into the table, where there was no food of course. Getting up, the man hiffed with pride, "Well played, my son! But you haven't mentioned how cute you cousin looked in her uniform! You must compliment girls or how else will I become a grandfather."

Ichigo shot Kai a glance and noted that she wore a white headband to keep her crown hidden and to keep for hair away from her face. She looked slightly uncomfortable in the grey uniform and was staring at Ichigo's mournfully. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"For all you know, oyaji," Ichigo said with a small smirk, "I could be gay. Then one of the girls will have to make you a grandfather." Finishing his meal, Ichigo stood up. "Come on, if we don;t leave now we will be late."

Then Ichigo left the table, leaving behind a shocked, choking Isshin. Yazu was patting her father's back, talling him to breathe amd Karinw as howling in laughter. Kai was sniggering as she too got up form the table.

"I'll be going then, uncle," she said with a short bow and picked up her bag. She too left.

Ichigo and Kai walked in silence to the school. Ichigo still had a smirk and Kai was still giggling. "Okay," she finally said, "I have to ask: truth or lie?"

Ichigo stopped and looked at her, "Why do you want to know?"

Kai shrugged, "I'm curious now..."

Ichigo sighed and started walking again, "Bi, actually. So it is possible."

Kai laughed and nodded. They walked abit further before she stopped and tilted her head. "Kai?" Ichigo asked.

"Can you feel that?" Kai asked quietly as she tensed. Ichigo shook his hea but before he could ask, Kai pushed him out of the way as a blast of Kidoh came his way.

"Seijiro! Stop!" Kai called as she pushed Ichigo to dodge another blast. The blasts stopped but Kai was pulled away by a man in a white hamaka. Ichigo growled.

"I don't know who you are but step closer and your life is forfeited," the blond said, face stone cold.

Ichigo's ire was rising as he stood. "I would like to see you try! Let her go!"

"Baka!" Kai said as he whacked her abductor on the head as pulled herself free.

"What?" the man looked confused as her.

"That's my cousin you almost took out, Seijiro!" Kai yelled and Ichigo hufed, indignant. She turned on him, "are you an idiot. You never anger a Squad Zero member, esspecially a captain! Do you want to die?"

"Hime-sama-"

"Tenshi-"

"Quiet!" Kai ordered and Ichigo smirked at her. No wonder she was a princesss... "Ichigo, this is my trainer and bodyguard Jirok Seijiro. Seijiro this is my cousin and second in line for the throne, Kurosaki Ichigo, newly a shinigami."

The two males eyes each other. Kai sighed. "Bloody male egos," she mutteerd to herself as she pulled them along. At this rate they would be late for school.

~0~0~0~

Read and Review! You know you want toooooooo..... *waves fingers in front of your eyes* Revieeeeeew *Hypnotise* Leave aaaaa revieeeeeew.....

Did it work?


	3. Chapter 3

Family First

Summary: Every family has their secrets; and Masaki wasn't any different. Ichigo's cousin, Penestel Kai, visits and helps her cousin with his shinigami powers. You see, Ichigo may be half shinigami from his father, but he had inherited a title from his mother and is Kai's heir. Spirit Princess Kai of the Soul Society. Guess that makes him Prince Ichigo?... ByakuyaxIchigo, OCxJuu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it would have been yaoi!

Notes: Yaoi warning, don't like don't read. Oh, this takes place when Ichigo is 17 rather than 15. i.e. He is a little bit more mature for romance purposes... Sigh, I'm an addict of Bleach. Can't help but want to write a fic.

If you really want a different pairing say so in a review. The pairings aren't set and I may change my mind. It all depends on how the story is goes...

Chapter 3

Guardians, Perverts and Half Truth-Lies.

_Past..._

"Tenshi," Ichigo said as they lay on the grass. They decided to go one a picnic, or rather his parents. His mom was on the blanket watching the twins play with his father. He and Kai would rather cloud watch, "that one looks like a duck."

Giggles met his statement, "Na-uh," came the negative response, "it's more of a dog. But that one looks like a bunny."

"It's a duck, Kai," Ichigo argued as he stared at the duck-shaped cloud. But before she could respond, two smaller bodied came hurdling at them.

"Ichi-nii! Kai-nee!" came the excited voices of the twins, "Can we play too?"

Ichigo laughed and answered yes, causing the two girls to snuggle between Kai and him. And the game began again.

"They are really close, anata," Masaki murmured to Isshin. The man sighed as lay his head in her lap but said nothing. He too just watched the four. "I hope he doesn't stop Kai from visiting us. It's good for her; to know love and family."

Isshin heard the unsaid sentence, 'Kira has been unnaturally cold since Kyoko passed away.'

~0~0~0~

_Present..._

"Good morning, I'm Penestel Kai. Please take care of me, " Kai said with a smile as she bowed to the class. It unnerved her as she looked away from the blatant staring of the class. Awkwardly, Kai pulled at the edge of her too-short skirt, though by judging the general female uniform, it was the correct length. but for a girl who wore the shinigami uniform for as long as she could remember, it was too damn short!

"Penestel-san? Where does you're surname came from?" the teacher asked curiously. Kai flinched slightly at the question. Her father gave her the surname of Penestel from the Old Ways. It meant 'the one without hope', He had refused her the right to carry his name: Kami.

"It's old Latin," Kai said with a forced smile. The teacher was a happy woman, which according to Ichigo, was pretty cool.

"Well, then. why don't you take a seat by Mizuiro-kun?" the lady said with a smile. Kai smiled back but hesitated.

"Actually, sensei, if it's not a problem... May I sit next to my cousin?" Kai asked with her best innocent face on. The teacher melted.

"Cousin? Of course, Kai-san. Who is it?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, sensei," Kai replied as she grinned at him. Ichigo sighed at her but smiled back slightly. It was going to be an interesting few weeks.

There was a short reshuffle where Rukia was moved and Kai took her place. Though, Kai had to move her chair to sit with him to share his books. But the most amusing thing happening in class was the guardian lurking outside the window in midair.

Ichigo grimaced as he eyed the male, he didn't like how close he was to his little cousin. 'Bodyguard?' Ichigo thought with a snort, 'Obviously not a good enough one for her to sneak away. Though it's a small blessing that Rukia's now in the other side of the class. If she saw him it could lead to awkward questions.'

But the glaring, really, was getting old. Ichigo sighed. Again.

~0~0~0~

Lunch time proved to be interesting as the students flocked to Kai, whom opted to hide being Ichigo. She joined him and his friends on the rooftop and was quickly warned away from the womaniser (Mizuiro) and the idiot (Keigo). Rukia, after a quick introduction, had been kidnapped by girls. Kai had been giving an invitation but she declined, citing she wanting to know the 'guys' her cousin always talked about. Maybe another time...?

"Kurosaki!" A voice came from behind her. Ka turned around to be met by the sight of a tall figure with bleached hair. She frowned and scrunched her nose.

"Ichi-nii. I'm so glad your hair's natural and not a whacked job like that."

The boy, man really judging by his size, froze as his companions stared at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"Ooshima!" Keigo stuttered out.

"They lifted your suspension," Ichigo said bored, but he kept his eyes on Kai. Just in case; not that the idiot could touch her on a bad day.

"I'm gonna kick both your arses!" the guy shouted as he raised his fist, his wingmen stepping forward. Keigo 'eeped' and ducked behind Mizuiro.

Ooshima went for Ichigo, who sighed and dodged. The one wingman went for Kai. she side stepped.

"Ichi-nii," Kai asked as she side stepped another 'attack'.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed Ooshima's arm and flip-slammed him into the ground.

"How much trouble would I get in for kicking this guy's ass?"

"None," Ichigo replied nonchalantly as he stepped on Ooshima and hit a wingman.

Kai's seemingly innocent smile turned into a smirk as she slammed her knee in the guy's family jewels and watched as he went down. Hard. The second wingman winced and was not prepared for attack. She kicked her foot in an uppercut into the guy's jaw. The momentum was great enough for her to do a flip and land on her feet. That guy was down for the count.

Ichigo grinned. Some things never changed. He gave a look to the last guy who promptly fled. Ichigo sighed as he eyed the pile of bodies. Shrugging, he ignored them and went back to his lunch.

Kai frowned but shrugged it off as she turned around and joined him.

"Chad!" Keigo greeted excitedly. The tall man waved as he held a caged bird in the other hand.

Kai stared with wide eyes at the tall, gentle giant known as Chad. she knew it was rude but she didn't expect him to be that big! That was before she grinned and gave him a hug.

"I finally get to meet you!" Kai exclaimed, "Ichi-nii told me all about you... But are you sure you're okay?"

Ichigo was also worried about his friend. The boy was covered in bandages and for some inane reason, carrying around a parakeet. After quizzing, and Chad claiming he was fine, they sat to eat their lunch.

Kai was nervous about meeting the girl. She really didn't need a shinigami sticking their nose in her business. Though, the parakeet was creeping her out with his spirit. It was obviously a ghost in a bird's form. But why?

When the group was talking loudly about something or the other, Kai murmured, "Seijiro?" It took a few moments before the man was kneeling next to her. Ichigo had withdrawn from the competition and joined her. The others took no notice.

"What's he doing here?" Ichigo asked with a glare.

Kai sighed but asked Jirok, "What's up with the bird?"

"What's wrong with Chad's pet?" Ichigo asked surprised as he glanced from the shinigami to his cousin and back.

Seijiro stared at the bird before answering, "It's actually a spirit. It's somehow trapped in that form. I sense no malevolence but I recommend you send it to Soul Society. It's like a beacon to Hallows."

Kai nodded, "Thought so."

Ichigo looked confused, "It looks like a normal bird to me..."

Seijiro smirked and laughed, and taunted, "Can't you sense it?"

"Don't be an idiot, Seijiro. He hasn't been taught how," Kai said sternly before a scary smile appeared on her face. The two males edged away slowly, "And now you can teach him!"

"What?" came the simultaneous reply, causing the group's attention to shift to them. The three males stared at him.

"You will do it later," Kai said to the empty space and she turned to Ichigo, "No complaints!"

"Um, Ichigo? Penestel-san? Who are you talking to?" Mizuiro asked timidly. Kai was stumped on how to answer but Ichigo said it so blasé.

"She can see ghosts too. This one is bugging us." Nothing more on the topic was said.

~0~0~0~

Ichigo sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. It was late but he wasn't that tired yet. He had too much on his mind. Chad had yet another accident and was resting in the clinic. He had a Hallow wound an they made Ichigo's blood boil. No one attacked his friends.

Rukia had disappeared to who knows where and would probably sneak back later. That left Ichigo with nothing to do but stare at his ceiling.

"Ichi-nii..?" came the voice through the door as a knock sounded.

"Come in."

Ichigo turned his head to see Kai's head pop into his room. He grinned and sat up, motioning for her to join him. She glanced at his room before relaxing.

"She's gone," Kai explained as she sat on the bed next to him, "That's good. I can start your lessons now!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was interested in learning some this stuff; you never know when it would come in handy. 'Plus,' his mind added, 'you won't attract Hollows to your home.'

That gave Ichigo a start. Seijiro entered the room through the open window and he leaned against the wall, annoyed. But Ichigo had the urge to ask. "Wait." Kai looked at him. "I need you to do something for me, Tenshi." Kai nodded with a smile. "If a Hollow does attack here and I can't make it. Or something happens to me; I need you to protect them."

Kai's smile softened. "I would do that anyway, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo nodded and he braced himself, "So let's get started with this control crap."

Seijiro sighed. It was going to be a long lesson. Judging by the size of the kid's reitsu, he would have trouble controlling it. Then again, and here his eyes drifted to his Hime-sama, he was her cousin. And she had excelled in control.

Boy was he wrong.

Two hours later and Ichigo finally got a hang of pulling his reitsu in. He could only mildly sense other reitsu's. Seijiro sighed. the kid went by his gut feeling and had none of the finesse his student had. Kai, who in the meantime, found Ichigo's collection of Naruto manga and started devouring it.

Seijiro scowled and glared at the kid. Only to be glared back at.

'The things I do for Hime-sama...'

~0~0~0~

The bird had turned out to be more of a problem than they had anticipated. Added to the mix, Karin had sensed the boy's past and fell sick due to the over-use of her little spiritual energy. Kai sighed as she was sent to check on Karin. Not that she minded.

"Hime-sama," Seijiro's voice came from behind her, "should I go with him?"

Kai shook her head and turned around to face him. "No need. He has a shinigami with him; she might see you. And I really don't need Soul Society coming down on me."

"They are going to come here away, considering the circumstances," Seijiro replied softly, his green eyes softening.

Kai nodded tiredly, "I know. That's why we have to tell him." She started walking. 'But first, Karin.'

In the meantime, Ichigo was following Rukia as they headed to where the Hallow was. 'And,' Ichigo's gut told him, 'Chad.' Sado wasn't one to break or promise or leave a friend in the lurch. Even if that friend was a parakeet.

'But that's what makes Sado, Sado,' Ichigo thought with a grim smile as they rounded the corner. He was met with the sight of his friend trying to face off with Hallow.

"Move!" Ichigo shouted in warning as the Hallow moved to strike the mature teen. Chad moved one instinct to the shout but something caught him and sent him careen backwards. He landed with a wince, still holding the birdcage.

"Ichigo?" Chad asked before seeing Rukia hit him on the head and Ichigo collapse. "Ichigo!" He stumbled to his feet as he got into fighting stance. But he paused as he saw a hazy figure stand where Ichigo had stood. Hazy like the thing that was hunting Shibata.

"Ichigo?" he asked slowly. The blur of orange was unmistakable. But the blur said nothing as it raced past him and crashed into the big black haze. The area seemed to descend into a war zone as damage appeared out of nowhere.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he attack the stubborn hollow. The thing was annoying as it would not shut up. It wanted blood, shinigami blood. But that was not the worst. It had been a murderer and tricked a boy's soul into a parakeet's body.

With a vicious swipe, Ichigo cut the monster. Because that was what it was. A monster. 'To taunt a boy with the memory of his dead mother! Unforgivable!'

In the end, Ichigo saw Hell for the first time. The gates opened and hands grabbed the Hollow into its depth. It was bone chilling as he saw the rumoured fire and brimstone. But, Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for that soul. He deserved Hell.

Shibata was purified and sent to Soul Society; to his mother. And Ichigo really hoped he found his mother there. With a sigh, he slipped back into his body to be met with the blank gaze of Chad. The elder boy regarded him for a moment and nodded.

"Thank you," was all he said. Ichigo nodded and grinned. And that was why Chad was such an awesome friend. He knew when to push and when to back off. He knew Ichigo would explain things when the time came. But no matter what, Ichigo had his back. And vice versa.

Kai sighed as she looked out the window. Karin was in bed, suffering from a connection to the deceased soul. One hand was threaded through black hair as she tried to comfort the younger girl.

"He's gone," Karin said weakly as she looked at Kai. Kai nodded and smiled a small smile.

"I know. Ichigo did good."

Karin said nothing as she looked at her cousin. She looked thoughtful before she said anything, "You're like him in a lot of ways. Ichi-nii I mean. You know what's going on with him."

Kai looked away, slightly guilty at what they were hiding.

"But that's okay," Karin continued, getting a slightly shocked look from Kai, "Ichi-nii will protect you and you will watch his back. You don't need to tell us as long as you aren't in trouble."

"You're wise beyond your years, Karin," Kai replied softly as he kept stroking her cousin's hair.

Karin said nothing as she closed her eyes and let sleep call to her. Some things just had to be said even when everyone knew what they meant.

~0~0~0~

Kai sighed as she watched her cousin disappear off yet again. It seemed that Hollow activity had risen in the area and no small part of her wondered if it was due to her presence. 'Well,' she comforted herself, 'at least Ichi-nii is actually learning how to control and use his energy. I can't believe that shinigami won't teach him. But then again, considering the circumstances...'

She frowned as she saw Ichigo walk back towards the class from the quad.

'But,' she thought as her eyes narrowed, 'his energy is different...'

With that, she stood from her desk, ignoring the stares, and left the room. Class had not begun yet so she had no one to question her actions. With quick steps, she walked to intercept 'Ichigo'.

'Ichigo' saw her got a weird grin on his face. Kai stepped back for a moment as she regarded her cousin. She was not going crazy. That was not her cousin. That was a mod-soul. The mod-soul sauntered towards her and slunk an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey gorgeous," it said and Kai shivered in repulsion. The body of her cousin was hitting on her! "How about we skip class and get to know each other."

Kai sighed as and slipped and arm under its arm and kicked out it's knee from underneath it. The mod-soul landed with a grunt as Kai knelt next to it and gripped it's uniform.

It grinned at her, "Ooh, you like it rough?"

Kai rolled her eyes. "You're in my cousin's body. Cause shit and I will destroy your little pill," Kai threatened.

The mod-soul looked at her and laughed. He sat up and mocked her, "Like you would harm your dear cousin's body."

Kai's eyes narrowed. A hand gripped her arm and flipped her, slamming her into the ground. It leant in close and sneered, "You and what army, little Princess?"

And then he was running away. Kai sat up as Seijiro appeared next to her, concerned. But that was not the problem at hand. Brown eyes were burning with a fury, "Oh, you have messed with the wrong 'Princess', mod."

~0~0~0~

Ichigo sighed as he finally stepped into his body after a wild goose chase. It was sore but still intact. Though, he eyed the weird man with the hat. Ichigo could practically feel the power the man had as he handed the mod-pill to Rukia. The man laughed her off, but he locked eyes with Ichigo for a second.

That man was dangerous. If he wanted to be. The look in his eyes said as much. It was the same look Ichigo had seen one some of the more... streetwise fights he had been involved with. But the man gave him a lazy grin and a wink. Ichigo flinched.

'Probably a pervert as well,' Ichigo added in his mind as the man left, the two kids and the burly man following him.

Rukia merely walked towards him and gave him the pill. Ichigo felt sorry for the mod-soul, even after the whole fiasco. He didn't want the pill to be destroyed.

"Let's go," she said in that serious voice of hers. Ichigo nodded as he looked at the pill in his hand.

"Thanks," he replied. she knew what he ,meant. That was something he liked out their friendship. They got each other, most of the time.

Walking away from the building sight, Ichigo glared at the pill. He still had a bone to pick with the guy! At the corner of his eye he spotted a stuffed teddy bear. It was dirty and a little worse for the wear, but...

Ichigo grinned as a glint entered his eye. He stalked towards the bear, ignoring the questioning gaze from Rukia.

'Revenge will be sweet!'

~0~0~0~

Revenge, as it turned out, was not only his for the taking. Kai took a sadistic pleasure is getting Yazoo to help her 'repair' the bear. It involved a spin in both the washing machine and dryer before stitching him back. Then, he was used a pseudo pillow in a pillow fight, before he was returned to Ichigo.

"You cousin," Kon stuttered out as it collapsed in Ichigo's room. "is evil."

The orange-haired teen shot the bear a look from his desk but said nothing. He didn't have to. The next moment the bear was stepped on.

"I would refrain from insulting Hime-sama in my presence, Mod-soul," came the cold voice. Slowly, Kon turned around and stared at the Zero Squad member with large eyes. Kon gulped as he looked at the cold jade eyes.

"Yes sir," Kon meeped out. The shinigami moved its foot and took a position by the window.

"I would keep this a secret if I were you, Kon. We don't' want shinigami to know we are here," Kai said sweetly. If Kon could sweat he would.

"Of course, Hime-sama," Kon stuttered, "but may I ask why you are here? Why are two Squad Zero shinigami's here?"

Kai sighed as he walked towards the bed and plonked down, "Ichigo is my cousin. I'm visiting. Seijiro is my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Kon asked as he sat up. He studied Kai with renewed interest,

Seijiro nodded, "Yes. I am Princess Kai's bodyguard and trainer." The tall blonde turned to Ichigo, "May we start today's lesson?"

Ichigo closed his book and turned with a nod. Kon remained in his place, shocked. 'I was only kidding about the Princess thing!'

The lesson went well, Ichigo even managed the binding spell. His control still sucked but it was far from the hopelessness he started with.

"Ichi-nii," Kai said quietly as she stared at the night sky. "It's almost that day."

Ichigo said nothing as she turned to face his desk once more, fists clenched.

"What happened that day?"

Ichigo swallowed as he closed his eyes. "Hollow. It was a hollow. Oyaji told me."

Ichigo heard a rustle before he was engulfed in a hug from behind. Looking up, he saw sad brown eyes.

"It was not your fault." Nothing more was said and Ichigo closed his eyes and leant back into the warmth. he almost believed her.

~0~0~0~

He stood in the rain. It didn't matter anymore. Ichigo just stared at the gravestone, trying to understand why they didn't blame him. Masaki, his mother, died protecting him from a Hollow. And his father's answer made some sense.

A hand slipped into his. Looking down, Ichigo tried to smile at Kai. She was holding an umbrella, protecting both of them from the cold rain.

"He said live well. Age well. Go bald well and die after me. And if I can, die smiling," Ichigo said quietly, "Then he could face mom."

"He sometimes does say things that are wise," Kai replied softly. "Revenge will always be there, but it's not always the final answer."

"You can be wise sometimes too," Ichigo said in reply. But everything felt that little bit lighter.

She didn't ask the question and Ichigo didn't answer it. It was on the tip of her tongue but as they stood there in the rain in silence, she couldn't bring herself to ask.

'I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive and move past this, Ichi-nii. You deserve that peace, no matter what you think,' Kai thought as she studied the stone.

"Thank you," Ichigo added quietly, and at the questioning look added, "for getting them away. For protecting the twins."

Kai smiled and merely said, "Family comes first. Family protects family."

"Family is."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Ichigo pulled Kai so they could catch up with the rest of the family, aware that Rukia was trailing them.

~0~0~0~

Read and Review! Please? It's going to get interesting from here on out.

Insert evil laughter here.

Amira Devant.


End file.
